Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet
Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet is an 2005 action-adventure video game based on the television series Dora the Explorer, developed by Monkey Bar Games, published by Global Star Software and powered by Vicious Engine. The game was released for GameCube in North America on October 13, 2005, and later in PAL regions on December 16, 2005. The PlayStation 2 version was released on PAL regions on December 2, 2005, and later in North America in February 9, 2006. An Xbox version was planned, but was cancelled. Based on the show, the game is about Dora who has a task to complete or a place to reach with her monkey, Boots. Dora has three, or, in some double-length episodes, four, places to go, with the final place as the destination. The game is about Dora and Boots who find some lost aliens from the purple planet. However, to take them home, she and Boots are required to collect keys to open the space gate, leading to the planet Saturn. To fuel the rocket ship loaned to them, Dora and Boots need to collect 10 space gems in a level. Plot When Dora and Boots are looking up at outer space, a flying saucer containing five aliens (“Flinky”, “Inky”, “Plinky”, “Dinky” and “Al”) from the purple planet, lands on Earth. However, the saucer falls apart and Dora and Boots have to get the aliens back to the Purple Planet. Isa has a rocket ship that Dora and Boots can borrow, which is located on top of the tall mountain. To get there, Dora and Boots first need to cross the Turtle River, then get past the Icky Sticky Sand, then swing over Crocodile Lake and finally climb up to the top of the tall mountain. When they reach the top of the mountain, Dora and Boots launch themselves into outer space. When Dora and Boots get to the purple planet, they receive a present from the aliens to fly back to Earth. Gameplay The player controls Dora the Explorer, followed by Boots. As the game is played, players collect gems so Isa’s rocket ship can fly to where gems are hidden in treasure. Later in the game, gems are also hidden in logs. If players collect 10 or more gems, Isa’s rocket ship will fly. Players also jump on mushrooms and springboards to jump higher. Before players cross Turtle Lake, Dora and Boots have to find all four turtles. When crossing Turtle Lake, players have to jump on all the turtles at the right time to cross the lake. Later in the game, players cannot land on the Icky Sticky Sand. Otherwise, Dora gets stuck in the sand. Players later then have to get Dinky out of the sand by pressing the A Button. At Crocodile Lake, players have to swing on vines by pressing the A button to get through the lake. When the player gets to the tall mountain, players then put the gems in the rocket and are launched into space, and players have to get all the keys from all the different planets to get to the purple planet to complete the game.Monkey Bar Games (2005) Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet Manual Development The game was not announced by any publication, nor at any gaming expo. In a video review on Kid confidence, It was said that the game was designed to actively engage preschoolers in an interactive, play-along adventure. It was also said that the PlayStation 2 version was the first game on PlayStation 2 to receive an EC+ rating from the ESRB (Entertainment Software Rating Board). Cast *Kathleen Herles as Dora *Harrison Chad as Boots and Tito the Turtle *Henry Gifford as Al, Green Alien, and the Turtles. *Sasha Tor as Backpack *April Stewart as Computadora *Aisha Shickler as Dinky *Marc Weiner as Flinky, Map, and Swiper *Nathan Carlson as the Giant Robot, Robotic Talking Door and Robotic Pipe Organ Reception While the GameCube version received very positive reviews, the PS2 version received mixed to positive reviews. IGN's Chris Roper gave the game a 7.0/10. Chris said that the Decent, simple puzzles are well-placed in the Dora universe. and stated "Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet can be a fun adventure for young children who are learning their first school-related skills, like how to count, pick out colors, etc. The fact that it's tied to a highly popular television show is certainly a bonus as well. There are a couple drawbacks, like the fact that it doesn't actually teach in any way, it lacks an autosave and there might be a confusing section or two. For the most part though, the game does a good job of presenting simple puzzles with the Dora the Explorer franchise in a way that will please and entertain young kids.".Roper, Chris Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet - PlayStation 2 review, IGN. Retrieved 2005-12-06. The Gamecube version was not reviewed by any publication. References External links * Dora games Category:Video Games Category:2005 video games Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Nick Jr. video games Category:Take-Two Interactive games Category:Vicious Engine games Category:Cancelled Xbox games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Children's educational video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games